


Outflanked

by GothicLolita009



Series: The Snape/Delaney Exchange Diary [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, demon bento
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicLolita009/pseuds/GothicLolita009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU post-DH One-Shot. Severus Snape and his bride are involved in a tete-a-tete over a not so simple request. Just a cute random thing that popped into my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outflanked

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, locations, etc. belong to Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. It is bring used without permission and no attempt is being made to copyright any material whatever. Really, it's all in fun.
> 
> I must give credit to my friend Manda for this idea. We were riding along in the car when she mentioned 'demon bento,' and then this came to mind.

Severus Snape sat scribbling notes across his lesson plans for the few weeks of class before the official Christmas holidays. Given the state of the last set of exams, and they were atrocious, he would have to adjust things slightly to be sure everyone stayed on track.

A few books had accumiliated at the comfortable wooden desk, with the high-backed chair that conformed to him like a glove; the sort that elderly professors tend to fill for forty or more years. The study was his haven, a private escape from the storm without, known now as Mika Snape. The dust and the familiar clutter were sword and shield when glares failed to keep his wife out of his sanctuary. She insisted on cleanliness and he insisted upon privacy. This often led to staring contests and did not sit well with the Potions Master.

There was a tap at the door.

"Severus—dinner'll be on soon, if you want it," called Mika.

With a sigh, Snape rose and unfolded the limbs he did not know had begun to ache and protest at being in one position for too long. He stretched, feeling slightly revived, and came out of his self-imposed labors to eat whatever it was Mika had prepared.

Shepherd's pie...with real lamb and beef. One of his favorite things to eat. This immediately made Severus suspicious as she laid it and the fresh green salad before him. There was a comfortable silence that rapidly became the opposite as Mika eyed him with her persistant grey-blue gaze.

When dinner was over, and Mika had brought the coffee and dessert (again, a favorite of his), Severus sighed, looking up at his wife.

"You have my attention, Mika," he said, looking at her lazily.

It was a few moments before she finally spoke.

"Severus," she said, taking a gulp of air, "I'd like to get a pet. A nice, shaggy black dog."

Snape allowed her to finish her statement out of shear coutersy for his wife. There was no way this side of the grave he would ever consent to have a pet about. Not a dog, and certainly not a black one. The very thought of the first and only black dog he knew was enough to raise his bile.

"Absolutely not," he snapped tersely, "there is no way—and you may desist your attempt to pout, Madame. I assure you, I am no longer...suspectible to its charm."

"Very well," said Mika softly. She hung her head in defeat and submission.

"While on the subject," said Snape, his voice softening a little as he went over to give her a conciliatory pat on the shoulder, "Your skills of persuasion-are less affective than formally," he paused, "Thank you for dinner," He turned to go, " You cannot always have it your way," With that, Snape returned to the study, his conscience bothering him no longer. The term would begin again Monday, and they would return to their places in Potions and Ancient Runes.

Sunday evening, Severus and Mika grabbed handfuls of Floo powder, choosing to use the vast network of chimneys and their own two feet to return to the school.

The next morning, Severus rose early as usual, finding a small bag with a black lacquer box inside. There was a little note:

Darling-  
Enjoy the lunch!  
Mika

Severus smirked to himself. Mika had come to her senses and was being her slightly intolerable, yet cheerful self again. He took the lunch she had made, intent on enjoying it.

However, when he opened it at the staff table later...

He stared into the box with a look of practiced neutrality. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

The white rice had been molded into the shape of an adorable kitten with limbs, tail and ears of white radish. It smiled up at him, lying flat on its belly, paws upturned. Cut seaweed served for stripes and other facial features, while yellow picked radish and a halved cherry tomato became a collar with a bell. Carrots and various other vegetables had been cut into delicate flowers, hearts, and star shapes, serving as a bed for the curried shrimp.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Severus began to eat his lunch. As his colleagues began to look as he devoured the cuteness, he glared coldly at them, daring them to speak.

That evening, Snape went up to the Astronomy Tower, where Mika and her office resided.

"Hello darling," she said with a warm smile, "have a good day?"

It was a moment before he said, "Touche, Mika," and sat down across from her and the supper she had preapred.

"A compromise," he offered, looking at her, "you shall have your pet...but it will not be a dog. I am of the opinion a feline would serve as a better companion."  
"All right!"

Mika's too-bright, too-enthuastic reply gave it away.

"Mi-ka," said Severus, staring at her though hooded lids, which soon narrowed and turned into slits, "you wanted a cat all along—didn't you."

"Game. Set. And Match," said Mika, accepting his white flag of surrender.

The kitten which Mika brought into their home attatched itself to Severus almost instantly. At her insistence, the grey tabby was named Loki, who she said had inspired the wonderful trick she had played to get her way.


End file.
